Girl's Got Spunk
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: LupinxGoemonxJigen Since Goemon escaped with his best friend, everything is so strange. Who ever thought he would fall in love? Could they really love him when they aren't even human? How can Calanthe help sort out his problems when she has her own? Bizarre OC/AU parody thing.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe they were really doing it. For years, they'd spoken of it, more as a joke than anything. Or maybe it was wishful thinking... He still couldn't help but think about how much trouble he was going to get into for this. Nervous chocolate browns glanced over at his friend who didn't seem fazed in the least. In fact, she appeared to be enjoying the whole thing. He wished he could be more like her sometimes. She was brave. She never kept quiet just because she was told to. She was fun. Even a person like him was just drawn to her. And she was really the only one who paid attention to him. He never would have had the courage to start a friendship as she had.

"Loosen up, Goemon. This is the beginning of your new life. Don't spend it sulking." She took one hand off the steering wheel to capture his chin before he could turn away as he always would. That face would never again be marred by the hands of another. Never again would it be clouded by stress or lack of sleep. She would make sure of it. "At least try."

Goemon gave a hesitant nod. How could he enjoy his so-called new life when he was going to keep fearing his old one? Worst of all, if he got caught, so would she. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to her then, and all at his fault. The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

His friend kept quiet, understanding his feelings to some extent. Her name was Calanthe Aimi Charis-Kalliope. Back at home, she'd been the outcast more or less, not even being full Japanese. Yet she had been forced to stay there. In meeting Goemon, however, she had found something that wasn't so bad about the place. Her long, chestnut hair with just a touch of cinnamon and a pinch of curl alone was enough to segregate her from the other girls, not to mention her large, sky blue eyes with flecks of silvery ice. In truth, one might say she was quite beautiful, yet she had never considered such a thing. She was different. In that place, different was bad. It wasn't as if she could help it.

"Kira," Goemon said quietly, noticing that she didn't seem as focused on the road as before. "Try not to think about him."

She paused, letting the wind dab at her tears before she spoke. "Alright." Calanthe Aimi Charis-Kalliope only wished that she could tell him the whole truth. But the whole truth was that he wouldn't touch her, even she did truly believe that he didn't care about looks. Even if he somehow would ever return her feelings. But she couldn't tell him either; not while she was still married. Letting out a long sigh, she grabbed a lock of his raven colored hair which somehow had yet to lose its luster. He stirred, his eyes taking a minute to realize they could come out of the darkness. "We're here?"

"We're here," she confirmed in a low voice, continuing to caress his coase yet velvety locks while he was too tired to realize it. Finally, she removed her hand, her long legs sliding out of the car. She sheilded her eyes as the sudden surge of sunlight delicately laid it tongue upon her pale skin. "This is... our new home," she whispered too softly for Goemon, who was now standing beside her to hear.

Little did they know, things had not changed completely. They were still being watched. Not by one of the people from their former home, but by something they had never known. Had they, it would have warped their whole idea of reality. The sinister eye shrouded by the dark blinked not once, nor did he move a millimeter. It was curiosity more than anything. Those people didn't look like they had the intention of leaving. But it wasn't just the fact that there were new people. There was something about those two, something that boiled his blood--and not necessarily in a bad way. Swallowing thickly, he ran off, his feet so graceful that not even a single sound sounded. Little did he know, reality was going to become majorly warped.

Inside of their temporary residence, Calanthe allowed herself a small yawn as she stroked milky white skin. They had often spent their nights so closely, at times even embracing eachother because of the cold. Thought of course, the physical closeness was more than that. The truth was that they needed eachother. That was why she couldn't ruin it.

"Kira?"

She couldn't help but smile at the beloved nickname he'd given her. He was the only one who called her that, though she always wanted other people to. "Yes?"

"What will we do here?" he asked, voice still mild from sleep.

It was something she had thought deeply about many times. For the sake of normality, there was one thing she had decided on. He could surely benefit from it. "We'll be going to school. I'll get a job and we'll find a nice place. It'll work out." Or at least, she liked to be convinced of that.

"What is school like?"

Of course he wouldn't know what public school was like. Calanthe Aimi Charis-Kalliope snuggled closer to him as she thought of a response. "You go to learn stuff, but it's really only there to be with friends and stuff. You'll get used to it." She'd had to knock down her age a bit, but at least they were in the same grade that way. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Just rest for now. We've got all evening and all night for that."

For the first time in a long time, Goemon looked happy. The rarity of a good night's sleep was enough to forget it all for a while. And even if reason told him otherwise, he just couldn't listen to it right then.

Long after Goemon had fallen asleep, his image was still swimming in her eyes. She barely knew was it was like in a modern society, but she knew a lot more than he did. That was why although they needed eachother, he also needed her, if only for a while. That was why she couldn't jeopardize it by telling him her feelings. That was why she had to suffer alone, never completely sharing her problems. And that was why she could never tell him of the miserable, pain filled days dealing with what was passed down to her by her family--the one who had abandoned her long ago. Her dulled blue eyes, almost a gray in her sleepy state slowly slid shut as for once, the thoughts left her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

So I know it kind of seems like it, but Goemon and Calanthe are NOT together lol. It just seems like it a little 'cause they're really good friends but yeah Lupin and Jigen are in this chapter (although one was in the last chapter too, huh lol?) SO ANYWAYS it'll get to all the good love triangle stuff.

Also, I thought I should say that Calanthe is NOT an OC. I just thought Goemon should have a friend, okay? Okay.

Until I was halfway through this chapter and took a look at the first, I had somehow forgotten her nickname. I really am the perfect author for this story xD

"How long have you been up?"

"A while."

Calanthe grabbed the alarm and shook it, taking another look at the time. Why hadn't the stupid thing gone off? Setting it back down, she sighed. Goemon had no doubt woken up in the early hours in the morning as he was accustomed to. However, she had wanted to get up early too to get some normal clothes. It looked like they would just have to stand out for a little while. Otherwise, they would be late for their first day. She fished two slices of bread from her backpack and threw them at Goemon. "See you in a few." She took her backpack into the bathroom with her. She seriously doubted the clothes she had could be taken as a fashion statement. Luckily, she did have one skirt she'd always kept hidden successfully. It would have been destroyed otherwise, as it only reached her knees. She supposed her sweater would do. Better to be wearing weird clothes than traditional ones.

Satisfied enough, she stripped down to her birthday suit and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water hit her nude skin. She turned, letting the heat stream down her back and over her shoulders, spilling down her grandiose, agile bosoms where it ran down her dilatory torso until it hit the ground, disappearing into the drain as if sinking into the ground. Her skin consumed the hot substance greedily, as if it had been in a drought for hundreds of years. Her pores gratified, she stepped out onto the cold, hard tile outside where she proceeded to put on her underwear and then her bra and then she put on her skirt which showed off her endless, feminine legs. She was so gonna kick someone in the nuts if they looked up it, though. Then she put on her sweater which kinda made her boobs looked bigger but she kind of liked it so it was okay. "Done," she shouted so Goemon would know she was done. She didn't really care a lot about appearance, so a shake of the hair was enough. She also didn't wear make-up because it was fake. She was no doll and if anyone thought she was, she would totally kick them in the nuts.  
"You ready?" she asked, a smile on her face. She was actually anticipating their first day of school, even if not the other students so much.

He nodded, not sharing the anticipation. Part of him just wanted to go home and hope they would forgive him, but he was not going to turn back now. Maybe somewhere, those people would be proud of him doing what he wanted to do. Not that it would override the shame he'd caused...

"Take a look around. We'll be going here almost every day." Calanthe watched Goemon do just that, a smile on her face. Or at least until she got a glimpse from the corner of her eye at something nobody needed to see. "We can look more later," she said hurriedly, covering Goemon's eyes. It figured the first day, there'd be two hormonal freaks making out in front of the school. She got them through the doors and they were in the hall. All was going smoothly again.

"Hey."

Calanthe walked faster, pointedly ignoring the boy. Looked like the guy from before.

"What's your name?" Lupin asked with a sexy smirk, easily keeping up with her.

She stopped abruptly, throwing her fists onto her waist. "My name is Calanthe Aimi Charis-Kalliope, as if it's any of your business. Why don't you go and play tonsil hockey with your little girlfriend some more?"

"Girlfriend? That's harsh."

Calanthe Aimi Charis-Kalliope, patient as ever, made a closed-mouth screeching noise and walked off, pulling Goemon along with her.

"I like lesbians," Lupin shouted at them as they left. Receiving no answer as expected, he pulled an irritated face. He hadn't even gotten the other one's name. Shrugging, he wandered back outside where is 'girlfriend' was waiting, arms crossed. "What? Come on, I've never seen them before."

"There are three new male students," Fujiko pointed out.

"You know me. I've gotta look at every girl. Make sure they're not suspicious."

A carfully waxed eyebrow raised. "So you're telling me some scumbag vampire could get in right under your nose because it's a guy?"

"Well... not exactly." The signs would probably be obvious. Dropping the subject, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his cherry red jacket and went off to his class, Fujiko in tow.

"What is your sudden interest in those girls anyway? Don't tell me your in love," she teased with a snicker.

Lupin grinned, though she couldn't see that with his back turned towards her. "Maybe I just need a break from you once in a while."

Frowning, Fujiko kept silent for the remainder of their walk to class.

It was about ten minutes before class would start, but quite a few of the students were hanging out there. Fires flamed in Lupin's eyes as he caught a certain one. He tried to walk past without a deal made out of it, but the other wasn't having it.

"Hey, Lupin. Long time no see." The kid smirked, making sure Lupin knew he enjoyed the torture from their little meeting. In this smirk, he bared some awfully sharp teeth. His confidence was disgusting, Lupin thought. "You don't look happy to see me." At this, the kids around him chuckled, though if they knew why was a completely different subject.

Before he could respond, Lupin reacted to a violent coughing from his lady friend. He removed her from the room, glaring at Jigen until they were out of sight. Fujiko took lead then, pulling him until they reached an empty part of school where she threw him into the corner. "Who was that and how do you know him?"

Lupin thought his answers over carefully. "It's a long story." It was a story he didn't want to share, too.

"Talk," she demanded, pinning him to the wall, piercing eyes drawing closer to his.

Lupin was much stronger than she was, however, and threw her off, a smug look returning to his face. "Remember this next time you try to force anything out of me. Now about that vampire kid, let's just say he's an old friend."

"You're friends with a vampire?"

"Alright," Lupin said, flipping around to begin his journey back to the room of learning. "We'll just say he's an old enemy."


End file.
